User blog:Frankie Hathaway/Christmas Soul
' Christmas Soul: A Girl Meets World Holiday Fan Fiction Special' Chapter One: All I Want For Christmas Riley's POV It was a snowy Christmas Eve's Eve. (That's what I'm calling the day before Christmas Eve now, so, keep that in mind). Anyway, Dad's best friend Shawn was over here at the Matthews' house so he could hang out with us before Christmas Eve and was helping prepare the house. Auggie was helping Dad and Shawn put up the Christmas lights, and he was also writing his wish list for Santa. "Uh, Auggie, don't you think it's a little late for you to be writing your wish list for Santa?" I asked. "Uh, yeah, but I didn't write it earlier, so I'm doing it right now," he answered. "Anyway, so how's your list going, Girl Who Writes Her Santa List Three Months Before Christmas And Who Doesn't Want Little Over-Scheduled Kids To Be Writing There's Two Days Before Christmas?" he asked. I told him it was going great, and that I'd already mailed mine in to the North Pole. And then mom came in. "Oh, really?" she said. "Then what's that in your hand?" she asked, curiously. It was my Christmas list, so that's what I told her. So she asked me to read it. Topanga's POV I was really curious to know what Riley wanted for Christmas. After all, I couldn't think of anything a twelve-year-old girl would ask Santa for on Christmas. "Here," she said. "But don't read it out loud" she whispered. Okay, now I'm REALLY curious. Okay, now I read it, and it makes sense why Riley didn't want me to read it out loud. It said: Dear Santa Claus, I know, I'm 12, but I still believe, so I want a lot of things. Here they are: 1. Lucas Friar 2. Lucas Friar 3. Lucas Friar 4. Lucas Friar 5. And... a phone. "Honey, there is no way Santa Claus can give you four-" Riley didn't let me finish. She cut me off with an "Eh!" and then said "Hey, they say he can make miracles!". Cory's POV It's The Cory & Shawn Show! Yeah, you heard me! Shawn visited the Matthews all the way in New York just for the Holidays! Are we just not lucky?! Yeah, it's no longer The Riley & Maya Show anymore. (Well, depending on which part of this you read, but still! XD) Anyway, Shawn visited us for the Holidays. So now, he and Auggie are helping me put up the Christmas lights. Talk about Santa's little elves! Auggie's POV Yeah, putting up lights is fun, but hard. It's so much work, telling Shawn and Cory "No, left, down, yeah, down. NO, MORE DOWN!". I mean, have you ever even tried telling two adults to move the lights down and they end up saying "But, Auggie, they are already straight!"? But yeah. So weird Maya hasn't come over yet, since she's Riley's BFF. But it's kinda nice without her. Just then the door opened. It was Maya. I was like "Okay, buh-bye!", so I left. Maya's POV Yeah, Christmas at the Matthews' house?! Up top! Whoops, sorry. Anyway, my mom brought me here. Before we came here, she told me something incredible. An and it involved the Matthews. It also involved thinking. And I don't like to think. So thinking about it, it doesn't sound so incredible anymore. I think you'll find out what the offer is on the next chapter. But it involved the words "Maya I wanna tell you something. I want you to think about being detpoda yb eht swehttaM". I wrote the words and the letters backward so you'll never figure it out! "Now, I'll have to talk to them about it first so they can decide, so don't get so excited about it" she told me. I mean the offer shocked me, but I couldn't believe she actually wanted ot tup em tou rof noitpoda ot eht swehttaM. I mean, that's just sad. But I bet Riley would be really excited about the offer. Unlike me. (I used the backwards thing again). I could ruin Auggie and Riley's sibling relationship, but if that's what my mom wants for me, then, fine. END OF CHAPTER ONE. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO FIND OUT WHAT THE OFFER IS THEN VOTE FOR ME SO I CAN MAKE A SECOND CHAPTER. 'TILL NEXT TIME! ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Category:Blog posts